The Dead, The Gone And The Forgotten (The Forbidden Love)
by Iris13092001
Summary: What would you do if one day you woke up and realized that your whole life has been a lie? That everything you have worked up to, all of the bonds that you have built mean nothing? That you have been living another's life and it is as if you have been asleep this entire time just waiting deep down to be loved; with no one that you can truly trust no matter how much you may love?
1. Chapter 1

The Dead, The gone, And the forgotten

(The forbidden love)

What would you do if one day you woke up and realized that your whole life has been a lie? That everything you have worked up to, all of the bonds that you have built mean nothing? That you have been living another's life and it is as if you have been asleep this entire time just waiting deep down to be loved; with only pain surging throughout you only because you love too much even though everyone around you has been lying to you? And having'what if's' surging through your mind for your forever? And what happens when you become not only one of the gone but also of the forgotten?

Isane Kotetsu is a girl with a lot of insecurities and of who carries a lot of burden on her shoulders. But when she finds out that her captain is still alive and had become one of the enemy after being kidnapped by her; she finds out what truly happened in her past and the darkness that has been trying to call her home begins to consume her. Will her beloved Captain be there to save her from herself as everyone around her, the people she loves are either dead, gone, suffering or have been forgotten? And will she ever be able to trust her again or find happiness and love to help her make it to a better tomorrow?

A/N: Okay... So this is my first fanfiction. It revolves around the developing love of Isane Kotetsu and Yachiru (Retsu) Unohana during the Quincy war and obviously is yuri. It will eventually have some sexual content later in the story, so if this disgusts you then don't read it for god's sake. It revolves around the awakening of Isane's past so... It will get interesting I promise! Enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own bleach and do not want to. All though if the story gets any more annoying with people continuously having to think 'oh look my favourite charactor in Bleach is dead, oh wait no their alive, wait no... their dead again... wait...' Tite Kubo and his team should really consider taking the fans advice more often... They really should.

Chapter one: Alone on the road - Part one

The sky was dark as it looked down upon the bodies of the newly desceased Soul Reapers, Quincies and the other poor fools who had gotten caught up in the mess of a battle within the world of the living. The thunder got louder as the last remainding Soul Reapers who had innocently been guarding an outpost's witnessed the dead as their senses where shaken and they tried to run.

Many souls had already been driven to madness because of the war. They were afraid. Afraid of death. Afraid of pain. Afraid of being hurt. The head captain had been murdered and many captains were either dead or so badly injured that they could not help them now. And it was too late to attempt to become stronger. There was no point. So many souls had been taken, with fiends of hell rejoicing upon their slain bodies. They were scared that there would be no one who would be able to stand for them and when the war had become infinite would be the last one standing and who would lead them to victory. So many had gone into battle, innocent people who were scarred but were forced to go fight in the troubled wind that would rage and carry the scent of blood wherever it went. But they wore the uniform just as every one else did and they new the risks. These people either became dead or gone in the midst of war. They began to believe that in the end aren't the two: being dead or being gone; exactly the same thing?

Yachiru Unohana whom was once known as Retsu Unohana the squad four captain and best healer within the Seireitei looked down at the slain as she stood in the sky infront of a garganta awaiting her next orders. There were now hollows who were feeding on the last remaining alive as they tried to run or crawl away to safety, some hollows even resorting to consuming the bodies of the desceased as they lay drenched in their own blood. Her eyes were almost emotionless, her face covered by a hollow mask that had began to grow and attempt to consume her, as she heard the screams of the poeple below her. She sighed as her companion flash stepped beside her and turned as they went through the portal that would lead them back to Heuco Mundo

"We have been intructed to report back to King Yhwach," her companion said as they ran through the portal. She looked at Yachiru noting that she seemed entierly unphased by her statement. Unohana still did not look at her as the quincy sighed in defeat.

They finally arrived back in Heuco Mundo and came before Yhwach who was waiting for them in his throne room. "forgive us for our tardiness your majesty!" said the quincy as they knelt before him, Yachiru quickly doing the same. He sat on his throne smiling evily at the bodies of the Quincies that he had just tortured. "so how did it go? Are they all dead?" he asked turning to them. "yes. And the only ones who we left alive would have been killed by the hollows by now." The Quincy reported. "Good. I have called you here on a more important mission though." Unohana stood up.

"Yes your Majesty? What would you like us to do? Who else would you like dead?" she asked. He looked at her and grinned. "oh, i do not want them dead however you can kill any one else you want to kill as long as these two are returned to me alive... Well at least the girl... I will kill the other one when I am finished with him." he said. They looked at him in surprise. "I want the two of you to find and capture the now two greatest minds within Soul Society-" Unohana's eyes widened as she realized just who he wanted them to retrieve.

Isane Kotetsu sat at her desk attempting to fill out all of the Lieutenant and Captain paperwork that she had forgotten about from weeks ago due to all of the injured who were coming in. She had dark bangs underneath her eyes as she had not slept for God knew how long. She sighed as she finished the captains paperwork and went onto her own. She just couldn't cry anymore even though she wanted to. She remembered how being with her captain made her feel. Unohana would always relieve Isane of her pain and worries if just for the time that they spent together, and she loved being with her captain even when she began to feel her heart clench everytime she was with her, thought of her, or even just if someone spoke her name. And she noticed how Unohana's features and emotions would usually brighten up when ever Isane was near or with her... Although Isane never really knew if she only did that so she wouldn't feel upset, but who knows?

Even though in Unohana's letter it had told her that she really did love Isane and that was never a lie she couldn't help but wonder about that as well.

Even though she had read the letter over and over again numerous times she still found the need to take it from the inner folds of her uniform and read it once more. She winced as the pain in her heart clenched down again as she began to read it,

_To Isane,_

_Please forgive me... But I am afraid I will not be home again. You see I have been lying to everyone, to you, about my past; who I truly am. I was never truly the soft spoken captain that you thought I was. In my past, many years ago I was the captain of the Eleventh squad, the very first Kenpachi. My name was Yachiru Unohana as you have more than likely figured out. And as you probably know now my past is anything but a clean slate. _

_The reason I am leaving this note is because I feel that you need to know who I really was even though it may cause you to no longer love me, but you deserve to know. The reason I gave up my position as Kenpachi was because Kenpachi Zaraki beat me in battle. I had lost interest in fighting at this time and when I had lost to him I knew that he was better suited for the position of Kenpachi than I was or ever would be. I have been instructed to fight Kenpachi to the death so that he will finally wake up and be able to save the Soul Society._

_I will understand if you have me beacuse of all of this. Even though you may think otherwise the only thing that I have ever lied to you about is my obligation to heal others and some of the things of my past from centuries ago. But I have grown to enjoy life over the years escpecially when you entered my squad and became my lieutenant years later. Thank you for that. For everything. And despite everything my love for you is not a lie although you may not believe that. It never has been a lie. _

_I want you to take posession my home and all of my things. And I know it may hurt but I want you to take over squad four as well._

_Love Yachiru Unohana._

Isane knew that she would never be able to become the captain of Squad Four just as she would never be able to live on in Unohana's home or claim any of her things as her own. Especially since she had not gotten rid of any of the womans possesions. She knew that it was crazy and she shouldn't try to resort to this; but deep down she truly hoped that her captain had somehow survived even though Zaraki had confirmed her death.

Isane quickly tucked the letter back into her uniform and continued on with her paper work as her door burst open. "Sis!" She heard her baby sister Kiyone Kotetsu say as she wrapped her arms around Isane. Isane didn't move as she continued on with her work.

"What is it Kiyone?" she asked.

"AW! Don't be like that Sis! Come and have a drink with me I haven't had a propper one since the war began and I haven't gotten to spend some time with you!" she noted that her sister already sounded drunk enough. She sighed and turned to her as Kiyone sat in the chair beside her. "Good. You shouldn't be drinking during a war and if you even think about it I _will_ make you pay. I have too much work to do either way right now. We can go do something else later once I am done with work." she said in slight annoyance turning back to her work. She felt her the blonde haired girl brush away a strand of her silver hair which was currently down and only went up to just above her shoulders. She quickly backed away from the touch, flinching in the process.

"You always say that Isane and 'later' never happens for you because you are always too occupied by your work to have any fun." Kiyone rebuffed gently. Isane only continued her work.

Kiyone looked away frustrated at this, yet she was slightly despressed at how much grief and weight her older sister whom she loved so much was carrying. "And before you say anything you are not going drinking with anyone else or at all." Isane said gently. Kiyone looked back up at her.

"Why not?" she whined. Isane looked at her from the corner of her eye."Because I can't lose you too. Especially from you doing something stupid like getting drunk and running off only to be killed by the enemy." Kiyone giggled and hugged her sister nuzzling into her neck gently. "I won't do that. Maybe I'll get drunk but I won't end up getting myself killed Sis!" she said laughter still in her tone. Isane smiled softly though she didn't feel any happiness. "You do though and I _will_ make Captain Kurotsuchi ressurect you and then I will kill you myself, over and over again until I am satisfyed."

Kiyone laughed although she knew that her sister was dead serious, especially about not being able to lose her. And she would make sure that she stayed alive. If only for her sister. She knew that even when she had been a baby everything had turned around in Isane's life completely and even before she was born; Isane had had a terrible life but a life that was not that bad compared to after Kiyone's birth. She knew that Isane had suffered a lot in her life but she had witnessed little of her pain. But she could still see it in her sister every day; how much she suffered at every single given moment.

She remembered the first day that they graduated from the Academy. Captain Unohana had come to see the new members of her squad as did a few other captains as well including Kiyone's own. Unohana had gone to Isane straight after a lecture and embraced the girl who she had known well since she was only three years old, welcoming her into her squad. She remembered seeing her sister filled with so much happiness even though the hurt was still there, even though it would always be there and was filled with much happiness herself.

"Kiyone?" Kiyone snapped back to reality at her sisters voice. "Yes Isane?" Kiyone backed away from Isane a little bit although her arms where still wrapped around her waist and she stared into her eyes. Isane sighed. "I know you didn't experience everything I have... But still... Do you ever feel as if your entire life is a lie?"

Isane looked out the window. She could see the gardens and bits and pieces of the other squad barracks from the view. She had come to scare herself when she found her mind drifting to the thought of what it would be like to stand on that window and fall a few weeks before. And so she had been a little reluctant to look out of the window but somehow it seemed to keep calling her back she only hoped it was because of the beautiful view. She thought of what it would be like to feel the wind flying through her hair at hearing the sirens call from all those stories. And then to hit the ground and be filled with bliss. All the pain gone.

"Sometimes since I was a baby when everything happened and you don't remember anything from before. But I know that we are family and that is all that matters to me aside from your happiness Sis." she replied. Isane smiled lovingly at her. Her sister was not entierly right. Isane did remember one thing that had appeared to her in a dream. Her mothers death repeatedly played back and forth in her mind. But then the dream went to a different scenery in what she thought was a forest and by that time she would usually wake up. This was one of the reasons that made her reluctant to sleep. She was afraid that one day she might make it to that part of her dream and find something even more horrible than her mothers death.

"Need help?" Kiyone asked. Before Isane could reply Kiyone grapped some paperwork and a pen and began signing. Isane smiled once more before kissing Kiyone's forehead and returning to work.

They sat in silence for a while for a while, Kiyone's humming and the sound of the wind the only noises present in their hearing range. Isane suddenly heard that annoying voice ringing in her head again. It was emotionless and creepy all the same. _Come home. You don't belong here they took you from us! _It kept saying. _Go away!_ Isane told it shuddering slightly while noting that it had stopped afterwards. The voice had first appeared to her in a dream after she had found out that her captain would not be coming back and not continued to appear randomly even when she was awake. She knew as soon as she had read the letter that she was alone on the road and nothing could or would ever change that for her.

"Something wrong Isane?" She turned to her little sister who was staring at her, worry in her eyes and tone. Isane smiled slightly. "No. I'm fine. Just losing my mind is all." She returned back to her work although she knew that Kiyone was still watching her in even more worry now.

"Forgive me Your Majesty but why them?" Unohana interrupted Yhwach. The Quincy (whose name Unohana never actually learned) stared at her in shock. "did you not hear me? I said that they are the two greatest minds in Soul Society." he replied. She looked at the ground in slight frustration. "I heard what you said my lord. I just meant why them. What use are they to you. One is just a complete maniac and the other is only a child. I understand that the healing ability would be useful to you but how is a fool whose science only revolves around the torture of his specimens in any interest to you when you can easily do that yourself or order others to do for you?" He looked Unohana in the eyes and said, "Because if he is on our side then we have an even stronger advantage and he will be able to help us to extract revenge on the Soul Reapers, especially with his knowledge of creating poisons. Both of their minds are useful to me. Especially the girls. Her mind is some what different from the rest of our minds. Besides... I do not want the girl for her healing powers..." he trailed off enjoying watching the shock grow in Unohanas eyes, realizing that she cared for the girl.

"Then why, may I ask?" she carefuly asked, her childish curiousity taking over. He grinned and laughed at her desperation. "Alright..." he finally said. "I want her for her power." Unohana stepped forward slightly. "Do not try to get in his Majesty's way!" the quincy yelled placing a hand in front of her. Unohana looked at her from the side before letting off a strong amount of her spiritual pressure making her sink to the ground.

"You can not do that. If she knew about her past it would destroy her." she said trying to remain calm so that she would not end up dead like so many others who he ruled over. He looked to the Quincy who was struggling to get back up once Yachiru had resealed her power and grinned widely.

"What is your point." he asked rhetorically. "The whole idea is to make that happen faster than it already is." Unohana felt a pain in her heart come surging back as she remembered how much she missed everything and surprisingly almost everyone that she had come to know. Especially her little Isane. And now the girl was in danger of herself.

"Either way she is doomed. She is remembering... She can hear a voice calling her back to her past self." Unohana was physically taken aback. She knew everything about Isane's life. Especially that girls past and she wanted more than anything to keep her from ever remembering. "The emptiness within her is growing. She is still waiting even though she does not yet realize this. She is waiting unconsciously for something that does not exist any more. She continues to wait for someone to love her more than anyone else." she looked at him determined. "Love still exists. It always will as long as hate is capable of supporting it." she said desperately. He looked at her from the side intrigued. He stood from his throne and walked down the steps. "But especially for her... Love is only death. But for her that love can not exist for what she is. But she continues to die every day. Soon she will become nothing. She will never be able to find a way because of this. You should know that." He stood only inches from her staring into her eyes with his emotionless ones. "T-That girl has never been okay but one day she will be. Someone will love her like that. That person will be me. I already love her more than anything else. She is an angel in the ground and I will help her to find happiness and a way to-"

"You really should not get attached to anything or anyone. Especially not her... Besides you know that in the end when she finally remembers she will only hate you." he said harshly his eyes as cold as steel as he glared at her in sudden annoyance.

The quincy got up slowly and stood beside Unohana continuosly swaying a little. "W-who are we to retrieve for you Your Majesty?" she asked. He grinned wickedly. "You are to retrieve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of squad Twelve and head of the Department Of Research And Developement... And Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of the Fourth Division."

"Yes sir!" she said bowing. She quickly looked to Unohana as she noticed that she was not paying attention once more. Unohana looked at the ground her hands in fists. The quincy was about to scold her even though she knew she would not prevail, when Unohana spoke. "Your Majesty I have..." she paused for a long while. "just... one favour to ask of you." he turned his full attentions to her. "Hmm?"

"When we retrieve them... I would like to keep Lieutenant Kotetsu for myself." He grinned at her request before waving her off and turning back to walk towards the Quincies who had just arrived to report from their own mission. "Alright. Now go prepare for your mission. I expect you to leave as soon as you awake in the morning." Unohana looked at him before quickly bowing. "Thank you your majesty!" she said.

They quickly turned and left the throne room. They went in different directions to get to their rooms. Unohana noticed the Quincy glaring at her as she walked away and rolled her eyes. When she got to her room she lied down on her bed wondering that condition the Seireitei was currently in and how squad Four had been managing. She wondered if Isane had taken over the position of captain and couldn't help but hope that she did.

She sighed turning on her side her mind clouded with so many thoughts. She soon drifted off to sleep her mind still continuously drifting to tomorrow.

Unohana followed the Quincy who she had been with for her mission yesterday's spiritual pressure and eventually found her waiting for her as she summoned a Garganta.

She stopped in front of her. There was an awkard silence between them for a while as there had been since they had met. "Your an idiot you know that?" the quincy finally said to her. Unohana took no mind to her as she winced taking the oppurtunity to attemp to losen her mask a few moments later but found that once again she couldn't; not even hitting it with a sword would crack it as she had found out a while ago. She noticed the older woman watching her as she attempted this. "you shouldn't do that you know. If you really want it off then you should get someone who knows what their doing... Or atleast has the power to take it off to do so. But if you manage to find someone who will do that for you don't ever try to put that mask back on; you'll only end up back where you started with it." she said.

Unohana sighed giving up as she said this. "and who do you suggest I go to?" she said. The Quincy smiled as it was the first time Unohana had ever spoken to any of the them aside from Yhwach, especially her. "I don't know. Someone who can control ice or ground is a good choice. And I don't mean Soul Reapers I mean someone with sorcery." she said. They quicly ran through the portal as soon as it opened. "You mean like one of those so called wiches?" Unohana asked rolling her eyes. "No. I mean. Those people out there who have abnormal powers... Who are able to control an aspect of the earth without being a soul reaper or having a large amount of spiritual pressure. They were hunted down but some are still alive." she replied. Unohana knew this already. In fact she knew someone who was like this although they did not know it.

"By the way please don't kill me too much if I annoy you in future." she said. Unohana smiled. "maybe.." she said. They slowed slightly as they heard the team who had been sent on this mission as a divergen trying to keep up behind them. Once they caught up they went back to their original speed. Unohana's mind kept drifting to Isane. Wondering how she is if what Ywach had said was true. And couldn't help but find enjoyment in imagining what her reaaction will be when she sees her .

As they neared the outside world they noticed that there were Shinigami attempting to close the gate between worlds. They quickened their paces and drew their swords, all except Unohana who just raised her spirit energy which was now enough to crush even the strongest Shinigami. She heard screams and could not help but smile at them.

The Quincy nodded to the small group that had come with them as a group of stronger Shinigami's who were at least third to fourth seats came at them. They nodded in reply and went down to fight the group.

Unohana and the Quincy hid their spiritual pressure as they neared the building where they could sense the two's spiritual pressure. Unohana looked down at the fourth division which she had once called her home. She sighed looking at all of the Soul Reapers that were rushing around there. She felt the wind blowing through her long black hair which now remained out, although it wasn't like she could properly braid it now because of the mask. She almost missed it when the Quincy stopped. "Their in there." she said. Unohana looked down to the building below her realizing that it was the first divisions main building where the Captain's and Lieutenants would have their meetings together.

The Quincy aimed her cero at the building. Unohana did feel a little sympathetic that she had also been turned into an arrancar-like-creature like her but knew that she did enjoy having the extra powers. "Try to be careful. Do not kill them." she said to her.

"I won't!" the Quincy yelled as she let the Cero fly through the air towards the large building. They stood unalarmed as the roof exploded and bits and pieces of the building flew everywhere. Eventually when the smoke cleared the two of them looked down upon the remainding captains and lieutenants. "Should we knock them both out?" The Quincy asked her. Unohana searched the crowd for Isane as she shook her head. "Only Kurotsuchi. He will put up a fight. Isane may struggle also but we do not need to do so to her as well." She finally laid her eyes upon her. The girl was lying on her stomach on the ground coughing and trying to get up like many of the others and she had Juushiro Ukitake beside her. She smiled at seeing the girl. "Take Kurotsuchi." she said to the Quincy as she watched Isane stand uneasily. The quincy nodded as she flashstepped down to the scene taking the chance to capture him while they were still all reviving.

"We will not be able to withstand much more of this!" said Captain Komamura. The captains and Lieutenants were currently in a meeting to discuss their current situation once more. "I know that! But don't worry many, of us are either achieving Bankai or on the midst of it. If we work together and do not join the enemy then we will be able to win and recover the Seireitei." Said Captain Kyoraku. Isane looked at the ground as the small group that had gathered argued back and forth. "But we can't now! Even with squad zero and squad four we will not be able to with so many people dying. They need their rest. Isane hasn't slept in weeks for God's sake, Shunsui." said Ukitake. "and not to mention that you let our best healer die to the hands of that barbarian when we could have saved her. There _can_ be two Kenpachi's and either way who says that she would have wanted to even be one again?!" Isane heard Captain Suifeng yell as she felt her heart clench at the comment. "I know that but we could not-"

Shunsui was cut off as the roof to the meeting hall exploded. Isane fell on her stomach as a large piece of the roof fell down and on top of her. She tried to get up but found she couldn't. She heard coughing nearby and felt the weight lift off of her as Ukitake lifted the concrete off her body. "Isane.." he paused coughing. "A-Are you alright?" he asked. She smiled at him glad that he was not coughing up blood as she tried to get back up. She winced in pain finding that many of her ribbs had been broken.

"Let go of me!" they heard the voice of Captain Kurotsuchi say. She attempted to get back up again but stopped as Jusshiro quickly lifted her up and supported her until she had regained her balance. The two of them realized Kurotsuchi's yelling had stopped and his spirtiual pressure had vanished at that moment.

"What's going on?! Who's there?!" Ukitake yelled not expecting any one to answer. Isane took a few steps forward and swayed dangerously before reaching out to a wall that she was glad was still standing. She looked up into the sky once the smoke had cleared.

There she saw a Quincy. But was confused as the Quincy had the mask of an Arrancar. She noticed that she held captain Kurotsuchi who had become unconscious under her arm. She looked around her in alarm as almost everyone had become unconscious as well aside from Ukitake and herself. She looked back up at the Quincy then slowly turned her gaze to the Arrancar beside her. She noticed the captain's uniform first. _There's no captain alive who has become an arrancar._ She thought as she looked curiously at her.

She then noticed the mask which was growing over her body and noted that it was covering her entire face except for her mouth and jaw and covered her chest as far as she could she. Shen then took a step back as she noticed the Arrancar watching her intently. As if watching her every move. She shuddered as the Arrancar dissapeared. She let out a yelp as she reappeared in front of her. The Arrancar still stared into her eyes as they were only inches away from each other.

End Chapter

A/N: I know this story isn't that good, it did not necessarily turn out the way I had wanted but it will get better... Hopefully I won't stray from the story line. I just really hate writing things when I know of whats going to happen later and how it will drag along, but I cannot think of how to start it off it's so annoying. But Iused that, well tried to at least use that to my advantage when writing this. Hopefully part two of this story will turn out better. And it will be a bit longer. Please review and tell me of any suggestions that you may have for impovements... And criticism maybe 0:)


	2. Chapter 2

The Dead, The Gone, And The Forgotten

(the forbidden love)

A/N: So here's chapter two. I could finally be bothered and had a bit of time to write it. Hopefully it has turned out a lot better. Thanks for your reviews Lyds! But to me the previous chapter really does not sound like a pro book but as I said before at least it's better than my other copies so... Yeah. Well enjoy. And in case you are an idiot and have not figured this out yet... Yes... Yes there will eventually be UnohanaXIsane stuff. Meh. When you read on a bit later... NOTHING HAP-PEN-ED! No rape...though Unohana would. She would! Again enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own bleach...don't want to...

Chapter two: Alone on the road - Part two

_She then noticed the mask which was growing over her body and noted that it was covering her entire face except for her mouth and jaw and covered her chest as far as she could see. She then took a step back as she noticed the Arrancar watching her intently. As if watching her every move. She shuddered as the Arrancar disappeared. She let out a yelp as she reappeared in front of her. The Arrancar still stared into her eyes as they were only inches away from each other._

Isane Kotetsu winced and tried to move away from the Arrancar as she took a step closer to her. "Isane... Run! Get away from her! That is an order!" she heard Juushiro Ukitake say as he quickly went and stood between them drawing his sword and facing the Arrancar. The Arrancar glanced at him and Isane took the chance to try to run as the Arrancar's gaze left her.

The Arrancar followed her movements out of the corner of her eye as she left. Ukitake quickly went forward with his sword out in front of him. She quickly lifted a hand and almost too easily stopped him in his tracks; holding the blade in her hands. She then let out some of her spiritual pressure causing him to eventually fall to the ground unconscious although he fought against it.

Isane did not get far before she abruptly stopped when the Arrancar reappeared in front of her. Isane looked back to Ukitake who had fallen before then looking back to the person in front of her in terror. She took a step back only to realise that she was trapped and had been backed up into a wall.

She looked around her realising that there was a light purple mist everywhere in the room except for where she had been before. She recognised it as the poison which had been used constantly by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She turned her gaze back to the person before her as she got closer.

They locked eyes as tears began to find their way out of Isane's eyes and down her delicate cheeks as she realised that she could not get away. She stared back into the others eyes which were now saddened. She took a few more steps forward slowly as not to alarm her any more than she already had; as Isane tried to back into it. Isane considered breaking down the wall with a Kido but knew that the Arrancar would only find her again.

"Hurry up for God's sake! Do you want to get scolded by Our Majesty again?!" The Arrancar looked up at the Quincy who was now carrying an unconscious Mayuri Kurotsuchi under her arm. She then looked back to Isane. "W-what are you going to do with me?" she asked sobbing. Her eyes softened as she placed a hand to the crying girls check and brushed away a few tears. "you will not be harmed?" said the Quincy as she flash-stepped down to them.

The Arrancar gently placed a hand around Isane's back and pulled a small circular collar out of her robes. She opened it and gently placed it around Isane's neck. Isane winced as she felt the cold metal touch her skin. She connected it to a long thick chain and wrapped it around her waist several times.

"Am I going to be a prison now?" Isane asked as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Unohana pulled her to her breast wrapping one of her arms around her and the other lifting up her legs as she carried her bridal style and flash-stepped away back to the Garganta.

"Should we go then? Or can we stay and kill some more Soul Reapers?" The Quincy asked with an evil grin on her face. Unohana shook her head. "lets leave." she whispered gently staring at the girl who had her head leaning against her shoulder. Unohana did not want Isane to see any more death in her short life. And she could not help but be curious at the realisation that Isane was nuzzled against her as she once was and that Isane had not yet realised who she was yet. She smiled as the two of them flash stepped away.

"You used his own weapon against him?" Isane asked. The Quincy nodded. "of course. It was the easiest way and basically the only way to make sure that you 'precious one' did not get hurt or run away and try to hide from us." Unohana glared at her. Isane looked down and sighed.

Isane knew who was behind that mask yet she didn't know. It was as if she didn't want to know but she wanted to as well. Because it would mean that her beloved Captain was still among the living, but she knew that her being alive meant that she was the enemy.

Once they got back to the Garganta Kenpachi was no longer there and neither were any of the members of the small squad who had come with them. Not particularly caring they unsealed the Garganta and and began their journey back through it.

"I _can _walk, you know?" Isane mumbled gently. Unohana smiled. "we aren't idiots! We know you can walk!" she replied even though she knew the question they had been asked was rhetorical.

"It's too dangerous though... Besides you are hurt and she would probably kill me..." The Quincy continued gesturing to Unohana. Unohana glared at the Quincy. "That's not my fault that she's hurt! I can't control where that stupid rubble ends up!" the Quincy exclaimed knowing why Unohana was glaring at her.

"You did not answer my question before..." Isane whispered meekly after a long moment of silence. Unohana pulled her closer and looked straight ahead. "and what was that?" the Quincy asked. Isane flinched slightly as the pain in her ribs shot through her body. "A-am I going to be a prisoner here now?" she answered.

The Quincy nodded. "Well... You could say that... You will live with her, she asked for you to be her prisoner especially for herself... That'll probably be worse that being a prisoner of Our King. They would both probably kill you but I doubt that the King would even think of doing half of the things that she will probably do to you..." the Quincy suddenly had a perverted smirk on her face.

Unohana stopped abruptly and gently placed Isane's feet on the path and quickly drew her sword. The tip was at the Quincy's throat within seconds. Unohana moved the weapon down slightly, blood trickling down the Quincy's throat. "Don't" Isane exclaimed before she went in front of Unohana and grabbed her sword pulling it away from the Quincy. Unohana's eyes widened in shock as blood trickled quickly down Isane's palm and wrist.

She went forward and opened Isane's hand, sheathing her sword and let out some Reiatsu to begin to heal her wound. Isane moved her hand out of the Woman's grip so fast that she could have had whiplash. She then summoned some of her own Reiatsu and begun to heal it herself. Unohana's eyes saddened as she saw the emotional pain that her beloved Isane was in.

Isane lay awake in the Arrancar's bed, being cuddled half to death as she was pressed up against the woman's chest. "nnnn-mmmm" Isane whined. Unohana stroked her hair attempting to hush her. Isane sighed and turned around in the woman's arms, which were wrapped tightly around her back. Unohana pulled her closer. Isane sighed again in annoyance.

"Who are you any way?" Isane whispered. Isane felt the Arrancar's breath hitch. Unohana was deeply saddened by the comment. A long moment of silence passed before either one of them said anything.

"Have you forgotten about me already?" she whispered so quietly that Isane could barely hear. Isane came to immediate attention. She knew that voice so well. She loved it's owner more than anything else. She knew exactly who it was know even though her voice sounded weary and ill. She sat up slowly to look at her and stared into her eyes.

Unohana's heart swelled with hope at the recognition in Isane's voice as she said, "C-Captain... Unohana?" Tears began to well up in Isane's eyes. Unohana smiled. "yes?" she asked softly. Isane leaned down and wrapped her arms around Unohana's waist and cried into her breast. She didn't understand why she had not recognised the spiritual pressure even though it had changed significantly.

Unohana wrapped an arm around her back and stroked her hair back with her free hand. "you did not forget about me..." she said happily. Isane propped herself up slightly. She smiled and stared into her eyes. "how could I ever forget about you captain. My entire life has revolved around you for as long as I can remember..." she said. Unohana smiled lovingly and sat up with Isane straddling her as they were still in an embrace. She pulled Isane back against her chest even though it was covered by the mask and rested her chin on the top of her head; kissing her forehead every so often.

After a few more moments Unohana spoke. "we should get some rest now. We are to go and see Our Majesty tomorrow in the late morning and you obviously need to catch up on a lot of rest." Unohana looked at the dark bangs under Isane's eyes. "okay..." Isane whispered. Unohana lied back down with Isane on top of her.

"but..." Isane began. "mmm?" Unohana mumbled as she pulled the thick quilt over their bodies. "since when are you the touchy type?" Isane finished. Unohana laughed half-heartedly. "I could ask you the same question." she replied. "yeah?" Isane said tiredly.

Unohana smiled as she felt Isane's breathing calm as the young woman drifted off to sleep. Sometimes it really was hard to believe that Isane was still a teenager but then she did have a fairly childish side to her and a babyish one when she was a child. But she did get coddled a lot... Even now. Unohana knew that Isane was the only exception of sweet things for her. She had known the girl well since her birth and now would not be able to cope if she lost her. She brought a hand to her throat and traced her finger over the perimeter of a heart shape under the mask. She sighed. Before she went off to fight with Kenpachi to the death she had written Isane a letter.

_Once she was done she left it on her own desk and went to walk out the door and leave before she saw the necklace that Isane had given to her for her birthday a few months before. She picked it up off the floor where it must have fallen from her desk and opened the heart shaped locked that contained a picture of the two of them. She sighed sadly. She guessed it was true that the one who leaves and the one who is left behind suffer the same pain. But she knew it was inevitable now. She closed the locked and put it around her neck_

She had taken it with her because she knew it would bring her comfort at her death. And besides... Isane had always reminded her of innocence... She always would even if she reverted back to her old self.

She was glad that she had met her. And when she thought that she would never see Isane again, she was glad that she had gotten to know the girl... And that someone had known her. And although it brought them both pain she had grown to love Isane. From the very moment that the girl was born and had fought for life. She knew that she was something special. But then... People like that just aren't meant to last are they?

A/N: Yes I know that it is sort of unlikely that Unohana is an Arrancar but hey it's fanfic. And you _never _know what Kubo will think of next... Okay rephrase that: what he will think of **FOR UNOHANA AND ISANE** next. I know that i had said that this chapter would be longer but I have decided to cut the end bit off and have it as chapter three. Kind of annoying but i want to get to a certain point in the story quickly, but i don't want to have it as like chapter 5... Cause i plan to have a lot of chapters. In case you want to know though something bad strikes Unohana, and it involves Isane. Not Isane remembering her past though, no! Hehehe... But it'll be okay though for Unohana cause they are eventually together again. If you haven't gotten this yet you are either slow or an idiot...

I would like to know what you think happened in Isane's past. And if you think that things will ever be the same for them again. Even though i doubt any Isane and Unohana fans would want it to be exatly the same with Unohana always wearing a mask and hiding her emotions and Isane never truly opening up to her.

Oh, and by the way the most 'sexual content' that you are gonna get for now is kissing, but that'll be in another what? Five chapters or so for them to get to that. I hope it will turn out okay. But NO full on sex scenes. Just for you Lyds... hehehe...I still don't know what my password is for so atleast I clicked remember me... so... Yep. Would you believe I am a sadist/Goth? Cause I am but reading over these makes me sound HAPPY and Cheerful... :( it disgusts me. Please review people 0:)*


End file.
